The Adventures Of Starfire 777
by psychic chick
Summary: All about my penguin's life so far. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Starfire, Emma, and a band

**Hi, I'm back. I haven't been here in so long. :O This is about my penguin, Starfire 777. THE RULES: review if you read this, then review. I am so excited! :D My first Club Penguin story!**

I'm Starfire 777. I live in a Split Floor Candy igloo that has a green carpet. My music is Secrets of the Bamboo Forest. I have some puffles, too-one of each-but I barely take them for walks. You can recognize me by my looks: a black penguin wearing the Funster. I own mostly pink, purple, and blue clothes and I mostly wear dresses. Now that you know me, I'll tell you all about my life so far. This takes place when NOT a member.

I was casually waddling along, going to the lighthouse. I looked awful. I didn't own anything, except for a few free items. Luckily, there was a water party and I got a hat. It matched a friendship bracelet I got from a book. (When I found I found that you could get the bracelet, I tried to take a _puffle _from the book.) There were a bunch of penguins forming a band. To make myself look good, I put on the hat and the bracelet.

"Hi," I said to the penguins in the band. I sat next to a light blue penguin in the audience.

"Hi," the penguins onstage replied. The penguins just kept playing after that. More penguins came in and sat down. One of my best friends, Midnight Ss6, came in and said, "Starfire lets go perform." Midnight put on a pair of maracas. So did I. We went onstage and began to perform.

"BOO, EMMA," yelled a penguin in the audience. Emma, the drummer, started crying. Her mouth was wide open. She looked like she was singing opera. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. I put down my maracas and glared at the penguins booing Emma. I marched down the stairs and said, "NO, Emma is a great drummer." A penguin stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out back. Midnight also came to inform the penguins that Emma is a great drummer. Emma smiled. She was so grateful that she added us both. Massiesassie (aka Mass) who was the leader, added us all.

"Now let's play!" shouted Massiesassie. She picked up her red electric guitar and began to play a song. Emma continued playing the drums and Midnight and I played the maracas. Two more penguins came in. One took out her microphone and pretended to sing. The other penguin just danced. All was going well until the same penguin said, "BOO, EMMA."

"EMMA IS A BAD DRUMMER," hollered another penguin.

"Emma is an excellent drummer," Midnight yelled back. She grinned at Emma, who grinned back.

"EMMA IS THE WORST DRUMMER IN THE WORLD," said another penguin.

Emma started crying all over again, and she had that same opera-singing look on her face. I stomped down the stairs with my flippers on my hips and glared hard at the penguin. "If you say that ONE more time, I'll have you mow my lawn, wash my car, and feed all my puffles!" And then, just like that, the penguin left!

"Good one, Starfire!" my buddies laughed. "You really got that penguin."

I grinned. "Yeah," I said, "now let's have fun!"

I never saw Massiesassie or most of the penguins after that day. But one day, I found Emma again at the Pizza Parlor. I barged into Midnight's igloo and screamed in her face, "EMMA IS ON!" I was so excited about Emma.

"Huh? What?" Midnight had just woken up.

"EMMA! SHE'S ON! I JUST SAW!"

"Where is she?" Midnight asked.

"At the Pizza Parlor!" I yelled. "C'mon. We can't be late!"

At the Pizza Parlor, I raced to the stage and said, "Emma! Hi!" Emma rudely did not answer. She just kept talking to a worthless boy penguin. I never saw her again after that.

**Sorry for the long chapter. Remember, review and get a free monkey and cookie like in all my other stories. The first part was on July 17 2007. I don't remember when the second part happened. I hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Yetis and the Maze

**Hi, I kept changing this chapter like a billion times, and finally thought of this!

* * *

**

In the ski village, there was an awesome-looking maze! Midnight, my other best friend Ponywell 222, and I decided to check it out. We were all dressed up for it, too. Ponywell was wearing the same thing as me, because we have the same outfits. We were ready for some fun!

But as soon as we stepped into the maze, Midnight gave us her bossy look and started telling us the rules. She has rules for everything fun. We had to follow the rules. Or else Midnight would log off and I would be stuck with Ponywell, who always needs coins—even if she doesn't.

"Starfire, stick with us and DON'T WANDER OFF," Midnight said to me. "Ponywell, try not to get stuck. I'll lead the way, everyone."

"Ponywell _always _gets stuck," I complained. "Then we have to wait for her to catch up. And—"

"Starfire," Midnight said. "You also have to be nice to Ponywell."

"Fine," I grumbled, but I didn't mean it.

We stepped inside, and that Sled Racing music came on! I love that music. Just when I started to dance, Midnight and Ponywell started going. I ran after them. A tour guide was giving a tour to some air, and some other penguins were walking next us. Midnight lead us right into a dead end. We could see penguins on the other side.

"How they get there?" Ponywell wondered.

"I don't know," Midnight replied.

I just made the shocked and angry face. We left the maze, and Midnight started to think. I sneaked back in, going another way. I ran into Midnight and Ponywell along the way.

"I think I figured it out!" I said.

"REALLY?" Midnight and Ponywell screamed.

"YES!"

"Everyone, follow Starfire!" Midnight ordered.

When the best part of the music came, we heard Ponywell screaming. "I got stuck!" she wailed.

We had to wait for what felt like a bajillion years until Ponywell finally got unstuck. We moved on, but unfortunately, I lead us into another dead end.

"GRRRRRR," I said. We kept trying, but didn't make it. Finally, a Rescue Guide named Addie Girl came and rescued us from the harmful fate of never making it and winning the prize. Addie Girl led us right into a cave and then we got our prizes. Yeti costumes! We spent a few minutes being yetis. Our hideout was the cave. After a bit of skating, we logged off.

* * *

A year later, I met two yetis. One of the grabbed me and threw me to China!

"AAAAAHHH," I screamed. The other yeti said that the hideout was at the iceberg. I dressed up as a yeti and went to the iceberg. A penguin found me. She started calling me Herbert.

"Gary will be SO pleased," she said, pretending to take me to HQ.

"To late," I growled in an evil yeti voice. "I ate him already." Then penguin left, so I left too.

* * *

**I hope you liked my latest chapter! Remember to review and a free monkey and a cookie.**


End file.
